Lost In You: The Drabbles
by LGDIB
Summary: These are some drabbles for Lost In You.  Merry Christmas everybody! Rated M for saucy language simply b/c it's Edwards POV


**Hey everybody! I know that Lost in You has brought the angst as of late but I think my boys need a break. So whether you've been naughty or nice you get a present and it's not coal lol. These are some possible future take drabbles that I've been working on and I thought that my wonderful readers deserved some happy. So put away the chocolates and the industrial size box of tissues and enjoy. **

**This is 100% ANGST FREE!**

**Some of these may be in future chapters and they may not be. Also this chapter is not beta'ed, so all mistakes are mine! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I love to corrupt the boys.**

**Ability**

Jasper's not even trying. But he's breaking me down. Everything about him is drawing me in. We're in the library studying and I can't help but be distracted as he not so innocently runs the ball of that damn tongue ring between his lips. I finally can't take anymore.

I run a hand roughly over my face and glare at him, "Please stop." I demand roughly.

He looks at me and smirks. "Stop what" He replies innocently.

"You know what Jasper." I say leaning forward, "If you don't stop I'll be putting that tongue ring to a different use." I whisper seductively.

**Ruined**

My life is over. Just hit me over the head and bury me. The science project that I had been working on for two fucking weeks is destroyed and by what you may ask; well it's simple my oaf of a friend Emmett. That's the last fucking time I work on something ever with that ass. Who ever told Emmett it would be a good idea to put our atom modal in his back pack should be fucking hit in the face. Because not only did it get crushed.

Oh no

But the dumbass sat on it.

I did all the work and all I asked him to do was take it to the Biology lab and give it to Mr. Banner and just walk out, but he can't even do that.

_"Incompetent ass"_ I think to myself.

So now here we sit with a crudely drawn poster, which was his idea by the way; that talks about the difference between real tits and fake tits.

Just kill me now.

**Want**

I wanted so badly to go with Rosalie when she went to the airport to pick up Jasper.

But of course coach had to call and say that we had to come to the field and do early morning sprints.

I called Rosalie and told her that I wouldn't be able to go but Alice would love to go instead.

So after finishing who knows how many sprints, I only have one thing on my mind.

When would I get to meet Jasper?

**Glowing**

As Jasper and I lay in the bed of my truck looking up at the stars, I can't help but wonder what led us to this place. Every since the first day I saw him; I knew I had to get to know him.

He has this glow to him that draws you in.

Luckily I was able to get to know the real him.

Underneath the blonde hair, green eyes, piercings and tattoos was a guy who just wanted to be accepted and not looked down on.

That's probably what I admire the most about him.

He's so confident yet vulnerable and sure in himself yet slightly shy and but he refuses to hide anything.

He is everything I want to be.

**Damp**

There is only one reason that my mind isn't focused on practice now and that reason is Jasper Whitlock.

His legs swing back on forth from his place on the bleachers as he watches the girls practice.

I'm so distracted by his mere presence that I fail to hear Emmett calling my name.

"Think fast Eddie!" Emmett yells and just as I turn my eyes away from him; the football hits me right in the fucking dick.

I fall over as a squeak leaves my lips and Emmett starts laughing.

Fucking douchbag asshole! I'm gonna fucking kill him and I'm gonna make sure they don't find his body.

Standing back up slowly and holding my now numb dick _and_ after making sure that it's still attached, I turn to Jasper; my face no doubt flushed red.

I catch his eyes as he looks at me.

I groan because he no doubt saw all of that.

But to my surprise instead of laughing, he winks.

**A/n: **

**So before I get questions as to why Edward describes Jasper hair color as being blonde, that part actually happens in an upcoming chapter. Well not exactly with Edward but Jasper's hair is dyed blonde lol. Oh and be sure to check out the banner on my profile for 'Lost In You' that the wonderful Mehek18 from the The Twilight Awards (dot) com made me! It's mind blowing and so beautiful!**

**But anyway lol Merry Christmas everybody! I appreciate each and every one of my readers so much and I hope ya'll have a great day no matter where you are in the world!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**XOXO **

**LGDIB**


End file.
